convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghirahim
Lord Ghirahim is an antagonist from The Legend of Zelda. He made his debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Canon Ghirahim is the primary antagonist of the video game, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is the lord of the demons that are unleashed upon The Surface during the events of the game. He is actively pursuing Zelda, and is able to detect her presence. Though he initially views Link as no threat to his plans, as the game progresses, he grows increasingly frustrated with Link's interference. Pre-Convergence As Calamitous Overture retroactively reveals, Ghirahim had been summoned to be a general in Ganondorf's army, and participated in the events of Hyrule Warriors. As Ganondorf received the Triforce, Fiamma of the Right would approach him and his generals with the intent of them hosting their own Murder Game. Ganondorf would agree, and would plan to host two Murder Games: one in public, and one in secret. He would give Ghirahim and Zant control over the public game. Using the power given to him by both Fiamma and Ganondorf, Ghirahim would combine five different eras of Hyrule together, and lock all incarnations of Link away. He would then take over the kingdoms with his subordinates, which included an alternate Ganondorf sent by Ghirahim's own, though Ghirahim didn't realize that this Ganondorf was planning to betray and kill him. Plot Involvement Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Presented as a threat and the mastermind of the event from the get-go, Ghirahim would come into contact from time to time to combat the Survivors, including Accelerator, Raven, Astarte, Ashitaka, and a number of others in the beginning. He made frequent appearances where he conversed with his associates. One such conversation with Majora revealed that he had created the boy Lank as a way to hinder the Survivors. In another, he and Ganondorf (who had taken Ghirahim alone in order to kill him) were attacked by Ashitaka and Midna; while Ashitaka and Ganondorf defeated each other and perished, Ghirahim captured Midna and fled to Hyrule Castle. In the climactic battles of the event, he notably fought against Madotsuki, Kaneda, Levi Ackerman, and others, before being vanquished for good by the Survivors. Epilogue (s) Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Ghirahim would be trapped in the Twilight Realm at the event's end, alongside Ganondorf, Zant, and the others who aided him throught his event. Character Relationships * Link - The protagonist of The Legend of Zelda who debuted in The Ultimate Game. The two of them are bitter rivals and enemies in their original canon, though it is unknown of this incarnation of Ghirahim is from the same world as this incarnation of Link. * Ganondorf - The primary antagonist of Hyrule Warriors who debuted in Calamitous Overture. Ghirahim served Ganondorf as a general in his army, and was given the opportunity to host his own event when the two of them were approached by Fiamma. * Zant - An antagonist from Twilight Princess who debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Zant served Ganondorf alongside Ghirahim, and joined his fellow general in hosting Ghirahim's event, primarily staying in the afterlife segment. * Ganondorf - An antagonist from Breath of the Wild who debuted in Calamitous Overture. This Ganondorf was sent to aid Ghirahim by the other Ganondorf, and would have attempted to hijack Ghirahim's event had he not been slain by Ashitaka. * Fiamma of the Right - A major antagonist from A Certain Magical Index. Fiamma of the Right had given Ghirahim the power to orchestrate his own Murder Game, thus allowing him to orchestrate the events of Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Trivia * Alongside Elliot, Ghirahim is one of the few antagonists to fight the Survivors early on in their respective events. * Ghirahim was originally planned to appear in ''Calamitous Overture'', but was ultimately taken out; he does receive numerous mentions, however. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza